Chestervelle Under A Bad Sign
by Angel of Rock 16
Summary: in 'Born under a bad sing'Meg posses Sam. What if Jo had been possed and Dean was on missing to find her. Will it be love or tradiey? Dean will react different. But how different?


Dean looked at the map on his impala hood. "Dam it." He muttered to himself, brushing his head back. It has been a week, not a note message; nothing. Just disappeared. Dean phones rings.

His eyes were still on the map, outlining where he had been, where he could go. Dean looked at his phone's caller Id. His eyes widen, in shock and surprise. The Id of the person he had been looking for 7 day 12 hours and 37 minutes. "Jo." Dean answered the phone call.

They was shallow breathing; "…dean? Help…"

"Where are you?" Dean asked his voice in little panic.

"I-I don't know." Jo response. Dean started to walk over to the driver side of his car.

"Stay there; I'm coming to get you." Dean hung up the phone, tracing its call. Dean find where she was, hotel in Twin Lake. Dean put the impala in drive and put his foot down on the petal, til his foot almost went through it.

Dean called Ellen. "Ellen, I found her." Dean informed.

Ellen gave a large breathe of relief; "Thank, God. Where is she? Sam and I will meet you there." Dean heard Ellen grabbing keys.

"Whoa, There Ellen…"Dean gulped a little, feeling her glaring at him states away. "Madam." Dean corrected his statement. "Jo, want to go hunting. If you come, she might run again. I also, need to look after Sammy." Dean said, with calm tone.

It was silent on the other end. Dean thought they got cut off, but he heard Sam talking in the back ground. "Ellen, please. I need you to watch out for Sam. He needs someone to watch his back; I can't, no matter how hard I try, watch his back all the time. I'll bring her home, safe."

Ellen sighed; "bring her back. Okay?"

"Yes, madam." Dean smiled and hung up the phone with that.

Dean looked at the hotel numbers, as if racing to find a bomb. He finally found the room Jo was staying at, the counter man informed.

Dean opened the door to see jo sitting at the end of the bed, her head looking down. One her shirt was red, liquor. Dean's eye widen in horror. "jo." he knelled to her. Jo looked up at him with little confusion.

"I don't know, what happened." Jo exclaimed to Dean; her blonde hair messy and dirty. Dean looked at her shirt to see where the wound was. "The blood isn't mine, Dean." Jo said, softly. You could hear the humanity in her crying in her shaking voice.

Dean gave little breathe of relief. He looked back to Jo's horrified eyes. Dean stood up. "What is the last thing you remember?" Dean asked as he helping her up to the bathroom tap.

Jo closed her eyes tight trying to remember. "I was mad at mum. She wouldn't let me go hunting. I walked off to cool off. Next thing. I know. I'm covered in blood. I couldn't call mum, she might still be mad at me." Jo looked back at Dean. She looked at her bloody hands, praying it wasn't Ellen's. praying there was reason for it.

"You've been gone for a week, Jo." Dean told her, with questionable eye brow and curious look.

Jo's face fell; "A week?" She sat on the edge of the bathtub and put her head in her hands. "What did I do?" Jo muttered.

"Whatever, you did. You had your reasons." Dean assured her.

"How could you know that?" Jo looked up from her hands to Dean.

"I sort it out. Come on, we got to get you home." Dean pulled Jo up and went to take her outside. Jo pulled away, not leaving any further than his bathroom.

"I'm not going home. I need to know what I did, why I don't remember. Please, dean." Jo pleased with her eyes and dean gave in.

"Where do we start?" Dean clapped his hands and looked around the room.

"I-I don't know." Jo sat on her bed again. Dean looked at the green curtain's moving in the open window. "Let's start outside." Dean showed Jo the blood on the curtains of her pulling herself in and the on the window from climbing up.

Dean and Jo followed where the window was out from; a lock up unit. "Any of this, ringing any bells?" Dean asked Jo as they walked. Jo looked around the room."

"No." Jo said, with a sigh of disappointment. Jo dropped her hands in her pocket. "Wait…" Jo pulled out a key. "One of these has got to open one of these units." Jo said with a small smile as the puzzle was beginning to come together. Jo went to first unit and saw the key fitted. The key pushes easily against eh metal of the lock til it would go no further. It was prefect fit. Jo turned to Dean and smile, that turned to an innocent smirk. Dean had a small smile and it faded quickly, this wasn't a mystery novel. This was just mystery with Jo in it.

Jo and Dean pushed up the roller door to see the empty unit was filled with a car. "Nice car." Dean said with little laugh.

Jo smiled and shook her head; "shut up."

Dean and Jo went through the car. Dean pulled out an empty packet of cigarettes from the glove box. "I didn't know, you smoked." Dean showed Jo the empty packet.

Jo looked at it for moment; "I don't." Dean pulled from the back seat; a knife with blood still on the blade. The same blood that matched Jo's shirt from before, she got changed. Jo and Dean both looked at the blade in disbelieve. Dean tried to keep a cool head.

"Now the question is, who known this blood." Dean said to Jo, weakly holding it up. Dean looked from the blood dripping blade back to Jo. Her eyes were wide. Disbelieve, regret, sadness; all in one look. "Jo, I'm sure you were just protecting yourself." Dean tried to assure her.

Jo shook her head and looked at Dean. "You don't even believe that." she said. Jo looked at the foot of the passenger seat. "Found another clue, detective Homes." Jo passed him a ticket for gas station, few miles up.

"The game is foot, Watsons." Dean looked over the paper with sly smile.

Dean and Jo walked into the gas station. "Getting any dasha vue? Any chills?" Dean asked Jo.

"Nope, nothing." Jo looked up to Dean.

They approached the counter. The counter clerk look up to see Jo. Fear came to him. "You again!" He shouted.

Dean looked around and pointed to Jo. "Her?"

"No the other guy that looks like her! Yes her! Get out or I'm calling the cops!" the clerk shouted.

"The cops? Whatever I did, I didn't mean it." Jo came a step closer.

"Another step and the cop will be here in 15 minutes." the clerk picked up the open and had his other hand ready to dial.

"Wait in the car." Dean ordered Jo. Dean turned back to Jo. "wait, in the dam car!"

Jo rolled her eyes; "Yes, mum." she walked to the impala.

"Sorry about my, girlfriend. Can you tell me what she did? Girls and that time of the month." Dean did a humour scoff and smiled at the clerk, who wasn't humoured.

Jo sat in the car in silent til she heard Dean's phone ring. "Hello, Dean's phone." Jo answered it.

"Jo? You ok?" Sam was on the other end.

"Yeah, just sorting some things out. We might be done tomorrow night or sooner." Jo looked at see Dean paying clerk to get information. You could tell by dean's eye roll and the not wanting to hand out cash.

"Do you guys need help?" Sam asked. "Its getting boring around here."

Jo smiled; "there is bar about a state away, my friend owns it. Tell her that you need job for few nights and she will. Tell her Jo sent you." Jo said over the phone, Dean still getting information. He nodded to the clerk. He grabbed a candy bar before going.

"Meet you guys there." Sam said with a smile.

"Bye." Jo hung up.

Dean got into the impala; "who was that?"

"Sam, I told him to call you later." Jo smiled. Showing her teeth. Dean began to drive and Jo smirk, as if at inside joke.

Dean told Jo where she was heading and they kept going there til they found a house. Seeing secretary, but wire had been cut. They entered cautionary. Dean and Jo stopped seeing a man bleeding on the floor. "Jo." Dean called her in. Jo stopped at door way, stepping back a little seeing the body. "You know this guy?" Dean asked, looking at her.

Jo shook her head; "I have no idea who he is."

"He might have gone through the bar." Dean suggested.

"I would know, I remember all the cripes hitting on me." Jo saw a computer and sat there.

Dean whispered to himself, as to not allow Jo to hear; "I'm not a creep."

Jo entered to the computer, no password. Jo stopped when she saw letters on the side. It's from his daughter. Jo lifted the letters and read them. The little girl wrote about missing her dad. Jo covered her mouth trying not to burst into tears. As she soon what it meant to loose her dad to the job. Dean opened the closet to see hunter gear; guns, knifes, maps, lore's. "Jo. I think you killed a hunter." Dean turned to her.

Jo threw him the letters from the girl. "He had a daughter. I- I took her dad away." Jo looked at the ground, lifeless. Her lip quivered.

Dean looked at he camera in the room. "Can you get into that?" Dean rest his hand on the back of her chair.

"I'm not genius like Sam and Ash. But I can try." Jo got onto the computer and found the camera files.

The camera showed Jo. Going up to the hunter and killing him in cold murder. She wiped his blood on her shirt. "There is all the proof, you need. I'm a killer." Jo looked at the computer screen, sadness and truth had weakened her.

Dean grab cloths; "quick wipe your finger prints." Dean rubbed the handle of the cupboard and threw cloth to Jo. Jo didn't even try to catch it. "" Can you easer it." Dean pointed to the computer.

"Dean, it's over. I'm a killer." Jo looked up with teary eyes. "Just leave me here."

"No, I'm not leaving you here… I promised, Ellen I would bring you back. And beside…"Dean stare at Jo. Jo looked at him with her wide eyes. Dean gulped and continue to distract himself by wipe finger prints; "If hunters find out. They kill you. They find out about Sammy too."

Dean walked over to Jo. He saw no hope in her. Dean looked at the computer with evidence of Jo. Dean grabbed it and threw it on the ground, making it smash. Jo jumped back a little from the fright. She looked at Dean that was puffing from the throw and his foot smashing it in, just to be safe.

Dean and Jo return to the hotel. "We just put this behind us. Forget about it. Ok?" Dean turned to Jo that sat at the end of the bed. "Why were you here anyway?" Dean asked looking out the window. A force to his head and he hit the ground cold. He looked over, everything was blurry as he began to close his eyes. He saw Jo with the object. "I told you to leave me. I'm a killer." Jo turned and left.

Dean awoke with knock on the door. He got up and answered it with a painful head ache. The manager opened the door; "this couple needs to use your room."

Dean blinked heavily and looked at a man in suit with hooker. The hooker popping gum. "I bet." Dean laughed. "I need to borrow your computer."

Jo enter the bar. Sam gathered the cups, his back to her. "We're closed." Sam told them.

"Not even one, for the lost girl." Jo laughed. Sam turned.

"Jo." Sam dropped the cups and run up to give her a hug. He squeezed her tight and pulled away looking around. "Where's Dean." He asked.

"He had to still deal with stuff. This gives us a chance to talk." Jo brushed her hand on Sam's cheek. She had to push up from her tippy toes and Sam was leaning down. Jo smiled.

Sam grabbed Jo a beer. "What kind of stuff?" Sam asked. "Who cares?" Jo touched Sam's hand. Sam raised an eyebrow. "what?" Jo bite her lip.

"Its just… I figure you and Dean had a thing." Sam looked had her with both eye brows up.

Jo scoffed; "right, he doesn't see me more than sister. Friend, at the least." Jo rolled her eyes and opened her beer.

"You don't really think that, do you?" Sam had small smile. Jo flicked away his hand.

"right, I've had enough." She drunk more of her beer and walked off.

"Jo, wait." Sam grabbed her hand. Jo turned around and smash the bottle over his head. Sam held onto his head that was bleeding and sting. Jo grabbed him by the hair and smashed his head twice into the post. Sam fell down, not dead. His chest was still moving as he breathe. Jo puffed.; "I just had to pick a fight with the tall one." Jo heaved as she dragged him to the post.

Sam woke up tied to the chair that was tied to the post. Jo was finish off the note at the back. Sam pulled at his ropes and the room still spined. "Morning, princess." Jo hope are the corner and sat bar stool to look at Sam above eye level.

"You aren't jo." Sam grunted.

"Hang on, got little blood still on your face." Jo licked her finger and rubbed some blood off. She fit him up. Sam dipped his head. "hey." Jo slapped his face. "Don't fall asleep on me now." Jo smiled

"Why are you doing this?" Sam looked at Jo with puppy dog eyes.

"There are the eyes." Jo made cute face and pinched his cheek. "So cute." Jo put her hand on the post. "I guess, cause its fun. Surprise it isn't you doing this. Like father like son." Jo smirked.

Sam puffed and looked confused; "what do you mean?"

Jo laughed; "not the monster demonic part of you, silly." Jo tapped his shoulder. "I mean, your daddy shot my dad in the head, like animal. You see, your dad and my dad were in hunt. He used my dad as bait. Your dad messed up. But this is the twist; my dad was still alive. He was pleased, beginning for your dad to help him. Let him see his family one more time. Then" Jo pointed her index finger and Sam and lifted her thumb; "bang."

"That's not true. How could you possible know any of that, Jo." Sam looked at her.

"I do my research. Isn't that surprising that your dad did that. Surprise you and dean haven't… or have you." Jo smirked. Sam's face fell with guilt thinking of maddens. "Alright, quiet time, Sammy." Jo pulled up the cloth that Sam was using to clean the benches and put it in his mouth.

The door opened and Jo pulled out her little knife. "Jo, put down the knife!" Dean shouted holding his gun up.

"You knew I would kill again! I told you, that I was a killer. I just don't remember." Jo pointed her blade at Dean at then back at Sam.

"This isn't you, Jo." Dean said to her, gun still at her.

Jo snarled her nostrils; "You don't now anything about me, Dean." Jo pointed the blade close to Sam's throat. Only thing you know is to kill and save. What it's gonna be Dean. Who you gonna save, you gonna kill?" Dean pulled the hammer back on his gun. "Ha, it wasn't even a question." Jo looked over to Sam that was trying to take off the gag. "Come on, Dean-o. Shoot the school girl." Jo opened her arms. Dean looked at her with tear eyes, trying not to pull the trigger. "You know… I wanted you…"Jo winked him as her tongue traced her lips.

"No, you didn't." Dean quivered his lips, trying not show it was breaking him up.

Jo looked at him; "I love you." She whimpered.

Dean stood there; "no, you didn't." He fired his gun. It sends Jo flying back. Dean ran over to Sam and cut his ropes.

"Dean, what did you do?" Sam pulled his gag off and ran to Jo as did Dean. "That would just sting, not been that bad." Dena tossed his gun to Sam. Sam took the shot gun.

"salt shot guns?" Sam ran his over the gun. Dean and Sam got rid of the unknown demon, sending it back to hell. Drove the impala while, Dean sat in the back with Jo. Dean wasn't with the plan, but went alone as long as Sam didn't hurt Baby. Sam turned a corner and Jo landed her head on Dean's lap. Her head facing the back of the passenger seat's chair. Dean moved her hair out of her eyes and Jo mourn as she came to.

"What happened?"" Jo muttered, slowly raises herself. Little more quickly when she saw where she was sitting and on who. Dean explain all he could, avoiding the death of the man. Jo stopped him when they was about to tell her about the bar scene. "I-I remember that part… you know that demons lies. Right." Jo looked at the brothers. Sam nodded, knowing it was a lie.

Dean nodded and had cocky smile; "lied about your crush on me." Dean blushed when Jo didn't deny it.

Jo was tongue tied and could only get out; "shut up." She smiled with her teeth showing and Dean grinned. Sam looked at the revision mirror and smiled. He saw a sharp corner ahead and did devilish grin. Sam took the corner sharp; making Jo fall on Dean. "S-sorry." Jo blushed.

"Its ok." Dean shot Sam a glare and Sam laughed. He put up the music from the radio; Elvis Preseley ; 'I can't help falling in love with you' played.


End file.
